


Nightmare Love

by ArielArashi



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Little Death, Children, Comfort, Dreaming About You, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Killing, Love, M/M, Nightmare About You, Nightmares, Promises, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, family love, not graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: I Dreamt About You Last NightKamui has a nightmare about the one he loves. Luckily, Keaton is there when he wakes up to comfort him.





	Nightmare Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short Male Kamui x Keaton fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> MU Corrin: Male 1, Hair 11, Color 21, Facial 7 (or whatever you want Kamui to look like)

“We’re almost there.” Ryoma said, “Get ready everyone.”

“Where are we?” Kamui asked.

Hinoka pointed ahead to the peak, “This is Mount Garou, home of the Wolfskin. To get to Nohr, we have to go through them.”

“Okay, we just have to ask to cross, right?” Kamui asked.

Takumi snorted, “I wish it was that easy…”

“The wolfskin are known for being a bit territorial.” Hinoka said, “It’s not likely they’ll just let us through.”

“We will have to fight them?” Sakura asked.

“Most likely,” Takumi replied.

“Do we really have to?” Kamui asked, “They’re innocent people.”

Ryoma nodded, “As sad as it is, by getting through them, we could save even more lives.”

“Let’s just hope they’re friendly.” Sakura nodded. Kamui nodded as well, praying they were friendly people.

As they approached the summit, Kamui started getting a bad feeling in his gut. However, he couldn’t figure out why he felt bad. Suddenly, a young female attacked him and the group.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” the girl cried, baring her fangs.

“Wolfskin,” Kamui muttered under his breath.

“We’re warriors from Hoshido,” Ryoma stated.

The girl's eyes narrowed, “So… You’ve come to take our land from us… No! Daddy and I will never let that happen! As the daughter of chief Keaton, I, Velouria, will defeat you.”

“Velouria, please… We don’t want any trouble… We just need to pass through.” Kamui explained.

Velouria scoffed, “Sure? Like I’d believe that.”

“No, really! All we need to do is pass through and then we’ll leave you alone.” Kamui assured her.

Velouria shook her head, “No! Prepare for death!”

With that, the girl bounded off and Kamui soon found himself surrounded by wolfskin pack members. He looked for a way to escape without violence but found none. At the top of the hills, a male wolfskin stood next to Velouria. Kamui felt his heart stop. The male was so familiar and incredibly handsome. However, he couldn’t pinpoint why he felt this way.

“We have no choice… We must do battle…” Ryoma said, pulling out his katana.

Kamui bit his lip, “Must we…?”

“The enemy has us surrounded, Kamui,” Takumi frowned pulling out his yumi, “It’s either we die or they do. I would like to live.”

“Okay…” Kamui mumbled as he drew Yato.

“To battle!” Hinoka cried above the group, naginata in hand.

The group quickly made their way through the less experienced wolfskin and worked their way up. Eventually, a group of experienced wolfskin surrounded them and Ryoma cleared a path for Kamui to escape and get to the boss. Kamui hesitantly made his way to where Keaton stood.

“You’ve made it this far… Impressive.” Keaton smirked.

Kamui bit his lip, saying, “Please, we don’t have to fight. Just let us pass through here and we’ll be on our way and out of your hair.”

“No... For attacking my pack, you will die!” Keaton cried, jumping and attacking Kamui.

Kamui staggered back, not wanting to hurt the other. Eventually, Velouria joined the fray and Kamui had no choice but to defend himself. Raising his sword, he brought it down on Velouria. The strike pierced through her. With a thud, she fell to the ground, dead.

“Velouria!” Keaton cried before turning back to Kamui, growling, “You monster!!!”

Keaton started attacking Kamui with even more vigor. Kamui kept defending himself, trying to not hurt the other. However, with one last swing, Kamui raised his sword. A sickening piecing sound filled his ears as blood splashed across his face. With that, Keaton fell to the ground.

Kamui rushed forwards and held the other in his arms. “I’m so sorry… We just needed to get through…” he sobbed, “I just wanted you to understand…”

Keaton coughed before smiling, “I love you… Perhaps… We could have met in a better life…” With that, he went limp in Kamui’s arms.

* * *

“Ahh!!!” Kamui cried, awakening in a cold sweat.

Keaton, from his doggie bed on the other side of the bed stirred. “Kamui, you okay?” Keaton asked, crawling over to his husband.

“I… I had a bad dream…” Kamui mumbled, embracing Keaton.

Keaton hugged Kamui back, pressing his lover’s face into his fur. “Shh… Shh… It’s okay. You’re safe here.” Keaton smiled, petting Kamui’s black hair. 

“I… I… I don’t know what I’d do without you…” Kamui sobbed.

“May I ask, what was your nightmare about?” Keaton asked.

Kamui sniffled, pulling his head out from Keaton’s chest. “Do you really wanna know?” Kamui whimpered.

“Only if you want to tell me.” Keaton smiled softly.

“It was horrible…” Kamui mumbled, “I dreamed I had sided with Hoshido.” 

Keaton continued stroking his head, “And what happened.”

“We made it to Mount Garou. When we got there, we… We needed to clear a path… We ended up killing everyone in the tribe…” Kamui whimpered.

“Shh… It was only a nightmare.” Keaton whispered.

Kamui shook his head, “No… No, the worst part was when we got to you. You put up such a fight. I can still see it now… Your broken, mangled form sprawled on the ground… I… I’ll never be able to unsee it.” 

Keaton fronded and pulled Kamui in closer, holding him tightly. “I love you and I’ll never leave you. It was just a bad dream. That’s all it was.” Keaton said as Kamui let out another long sob.

“No! No! Don’t you ever leave me!” Kamui whined. 

Keaton gave a soft smile, “Would you like me to go get you something? I’ll get you some tea, okay?” Keaton tried to pull away but Kamui gripped onto him. 

“NO! No, don’t leave me!” Kamui balled. Keaton bit his lip before looking to the door where Velouria and Kana’s heads poked through. Keaton mouthed ‘water’ to his children and Velouria nodded in confirmation. Velouria motioned to Kana to follow and the two went off to get water, or so Keaton assumed. 

The two sat in silence, Kamui sniffling into Keaton’s fur when their children returned. “Papa? Are you alright?” Kana asked, crawling into bed with her parents.

Keaton gave Kana a small smile, “Your papa just had a bad dream.”

Kana hugged Kamui. “It’s okay papa! I’m here now and all the nightmares will go away, I promise!”

“Thank you, my sweet Kana…” Kamui whispered.

Velouria, holding the water, handed the glass to Kamui. “Papa? Are you alright? We heard shouting…” she said.

Kamui took the glass and drank a bit before saying, “Thank you both. I just had a little nightmare like your daddy said…”

Velouria looked concerned, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Kamui shook his head. “Just being here makes me feel calm.” he smiled.

“Well! Imma stay with Papa to make it all better!” Kana smiled, hugging Kamui tighter.

Kamui smiled and hugged his daughter, “Thank you, Kana, and thank you Velouria.”

“We love you papa and we’re always here for you.” Velouria smiled, sitting on the bed. Kamui then pulled Velouria into the hug.

Keaton embraced Kamui and smiled, “It was just a bad dream. We’ll never leave you. Your family will always be right here.”

“Ya! I’d give up every treasure I own to keep you here!” Velouria smiled.

Kana beamed, “And I’d make every bad person disappear to make you happy papa!

“You’re all so sweet…” Kamui smiled.

Keaton smiled, “We love you Kamui.”

“Thank you all. I love you so much.” Kamui smiled, snuggling with his husband and children.


End file.
